


Nothing is Better Than a Surprise!

by M_E_Scribbles



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Everyone should read up on Iceland!, Fascinating!, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Honeymoon... of a sort, Iceland, There's whale watching, happy clexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Scribbles/pseuds/M_E_Scribbles
Summary: Lexa takes Clarke on a much delayed honeymoon trip. Their destination? Iceland!





	Nothing is Better Than a Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reallygroovyninja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallygroovyninja/gifts).

> This is a work I wrote on request by a couple of friends (including [@clexaficquote](https://clexaficquote.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr) (check out the blog! It's pretty awesome!) for another friend ([@reallygroovyninja](https://reallygroovyninja.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr)!!
> 
> Happy Birthday!

There were many things Clarke Griffin-Woods was proud of in her life. She was proud to be a world-renowned surgeon. She was proud of being the mother of three amazing children. She was proud of her life. She was proud of the life she’d built with her amazing wife.

They’d married young. Lexa was twenty-six and had just graduated from law school while Clarke was twenty-two and on her way to medical school.

There had been ups and downs, fights and debates, nights spent lonely in the spare room. But they’d pulled through. They’d made it.

And now?

Now, Clarke was finally on the honeymoon she never got to go on.

“I can’t believe we’re finally doing this!” She said, hooking her arm through Lexa’s as they strolled through the Reykjavik airport. She smiled, a big, bright, beautiful smile. “Are you sure you can be away from the office for a whole week? I know Anya said she can handle it but –”

“I am on vacation with my wife,” Lexa replied, her eyes never leaving the tour book in her hand. “No. No…” She stopped and turned to Clarke, offering a small smile, “I’m on my very much delayed honeymoon with my wife. If my sister can’t hold down the fort at the firm, she really shouldn’t be my partner.”

Clarke pushed up onto her tiptoes, wanting to taste the smile. “I do love you, Lexa Griffin.”

“And I love you, Clarke Woods.” Lexa winked. Then she added, “Besides, if Anya does anything dumb, Raven is there to kick her ass. It’s all a win for me really.”

“This is the first time we’ve actually been gone from work for longer than a few days. I’m not sure I’ll be able to figure out what to do with free time.” She smirked as she let her gaze roam up and down Lexa’s figure. “I’m sure I’ll think of something to do. I may need your help though.”

Biting her lip, Lexa nodded. “I’m sure we can think of something, love.”

Turning, Lexa offered her arm to her wife. As they started walking again, Lexa’s eyes returned to her book. They barely made it a handful of steps before she let out a thoughtful sort of hum.

“Clarke, according to this book, we can swim between two tectonic plates here!”

“Lexa,” Clarke whined, pressing her forehead to the back of Lexa’s shoulder as they continued to walk. “I need for you to now have your face stuffed in that book the entire time we’re here. Please look around and enjoy this with me?”

“But,” Lexa glanced over, her eyes wide.

With a shake of her head, Clarke snatched the book out of Lexa’s hand. She stuffed it into her purse and looped the strap across her body.

“There,” She said, kissing Lexa’s lips quickly. “Out of sight, out of mind!”

“I was learning about Iceland!” Lexa protested as Clarke dragged her through the airport.

Clarke only laughed and shook her head. She tugged and tugged until Lexa was walking by her side again, smiling when she saw the pout. “Babe, c’mon. You’ve literally read that book to me three times since we started planning this trip. I don’t need any more random factoids. I want to experience Iceland with you, not you and your book.”

“I am not that bad!”

“Then why do I know that Iceland’s phonebooks are listed in alphabetical order by first names? Or that raw puffin heart is considered a delicacy? Or that there’s not a single McDonald’s on this island?”

“Clarke!”

Snorting out a short laugh, Clarke shook her head. “I can keep going. You’ve told me everything you’ve learned about Iceland. Now we’re going to enjoy it together!”

“But –”

“No more book. We’ll get our rental car and a GPS and then we’ll go where the wind takes us.”

“That’s not how GPS works,” Lexa grumbled.

Clarke let her hand slide down Lexa’s arm until she was able to link their fingers. She pulled Lexa behind her, smiling at the pout on her wife’s gorgeous face.

“Can’t I just –”

“You’re worse than the children,” Clarke replied as she shook her head. “No. You can’t. Let’s just find the car rental place and get started!”

****

Soon enough, they were settled into one of the fanciest hotels Clarke had ever been in. Everything in their suite seemed to be handpicked for the lighting in the room and the style of the guest.

It was perfect.

The fact that the windows had a glorious view of Reykjavík didn’t hurt either.

“I don’t want to leave this bed,” Clarke said, her breathing still rapid and her heart feeling like it would burst from her chest.

A smirk lifted the corner of Lexa’s lips as she climbed back up her wife’s body. She pressed a kiss to the subtle bruise forming over the pulse point in Clarke’s neck. “That can be arranged, love.”

“I think I forgot what it was like to have sex without trying to be quiet!” Clarke laughed, tugging on Lexa’s shoulders until she was lying on top of her. She wrapped her arms and buried her face in the side of her neck. Her voice was muffled when she added, “I think I can’t wait until we have the house to ourselves again. We’ve only been here for an hour or two and I’m already getting used to this!”

“I’ll make some calls,” Lexa said, turning her head and seeking Clarke’s lips. After a kiss or two, she smiled. “We can either soundproof our room or send those brats off to boarding school. Whichever you want.”

Pressing her head back into the pillows, Clarke laughed loudly. “I’d like to keep the brats around for a bit longer.”

“Soundproofing it is!”

****

As much as she felt she should, Clarke couldn’t bring herself to be mad about spending their entire first day locked away in their hotel room. For such a busy couple, she and Lexa had worked hard to maintain their love and their life and that included their sex life. It was a healthy and robust life.

But being able to just let go?

Yeah, she’d missed that.

So she took advantage of the freedom.

And if Lexa was walking a little funny the next day as a result? She earned that limp.

Their first morning in Iceland, they’d ventured out of the hotel, intent on seeing what the capital city had to offer. There were museums to see and art to study. It was a day spent ambling around with no clear destination in mind.

They took care of their souvenir shopping that day too, at Lexa’s insistence.

“We have six more days to take care of this!” Clarke reminded her. “Six!”

“It’s technically five now.”

“Still, can’t it wait?”

Lexa shook her head, opening the door to the next shop. She waited for her wife to enter first, swatting her playfully on the backside as she passed.

“Hey!” Clarke laughed, covering herself.

“I have plans for the rest of the week. We’ve got so much to do and see. Today is in the schedule as a souvenir day. So get to shopping!”

Clarke arched a brow and pursed her lips. She considered arguing, or trying to convince Lexa to stop back in the museum again. Then she shrugged.

Raven would kill her if she didn’t bring her back something cool anyway.

“What’re we doing tomorrow?”

Lexa glanced back at her as she meandered through the store. “First we’re going horseback riding, maybe find some elves or something, and then I scheduled a helicopter tour for us in the afternoon.”

“I haven’t been on a horse in years!” Clarke said happily. She clapped her hands quietly, beaming up at her wife.

“The last time we went, you wouldn’t let me touch you for three days,” Lexa bent her head and whispered in her ear. “I really hope that doesn’t happen this time.”

A blush rose from Clarke’s chest, up her neck, and settled on her cheeks. She swatted at Lexa’s shoulder. “Stop that!”

“Maybe I should have saved the horseback riding for the last day?” Lexa teased.

“When are we going to the Blue Lagoon?” Clarke questioned. “Hopefully tomorrow? I bet that hot water will help any sore muscles we have from horseback riding.”

“Maybe,” Lexa replied in a singsong tone.

Clarke giggled. “Maybe we should have gone today. You look like you need some soothing after last night.”

“Behave yourself,” Lexa warned.

“Or what?”

****

By the end of their week in Iceland, Clarke was sure she’d never been in a more magical place. She and Lexa had indeed gone on their horseback tour, playfully trying to find any of the elves so many Icelanders believed in, they’d been on a helicopter, they’d gone sea kayaking, gone to the black sand beaches, among many other activities. They’d hit nearly every mark on their bucket list. Lexa made sure of it.

“Whale watching!” Clarke shrieked as she hurried up the gangway to the boat. She was practically dancing in her hiking boots.

“Calm down,” Lexa yawned.

“But whale watching!” Clarke repeated. She moved toward the front of the boat, eager for the best seat she could nab. “That was the whole point of coming here right? To Húsavík? Because it’s supposed to be the best whale watching spot in all of Europe?”

Lexa trudged along behind her. “I booked the boat just for us, you’ll have the best seat possible without having to elbow anyone out of the way. Stop running around onboard. You know the captain will yell at you if you keep running.”

“That was one time!”

“You fell overboard,” Lexa yawned again. “Into the Caribbean in the middle of the night. Anya had to dive in to save you.”

Clarke huffed out a breath and crossed her arms over her chest. “And neither of you will let me forget it!”

“You were five months pregnant, love.”

“I’ll stop running if you stop talking about that _ one _ time.”

“Deal.” Lexa dropped into a seat and rubbed at her eyes.

Wordlessly, a crewmember approached and handed them life vests, offering a kind smile before retreating to speak with the captain. Minutes later, with coffee from the same crewmember in hand, they were off.

“What will we see today?” Clarke asked breathlessly, turning her head so she wasn’t facing into the wind.

Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, Lexa offered her a sip of coffee. Then she replied, “Harbor porpoises, white-beaked dolphins and humpback whales are supposedly seen here every day. So hopefully we’ll see those.”

It took about an hour or so for the first humpback to come into sight. A massive animal, swimming along a boat that suddenly felt too small, turning slightly on one side to eye the occupants.

“His eye is so small!” Clarke exclaimed, smacking Lexa’s shoulder over and over again. “Look!”

“It’s only three inches or so,” Lexa nodded, staring down in wonder. “He’s so big!”

Suddenly, the captain was right next to Clarke. With his thick, oddly melodic accent, he corrected, “she. Her baby is over there.”

They followed his finger about a hundred feet off the boat, spotting the baby as it breached the water.

“The baby dances for you,” The captain winked at the women. “She likes to play with the people.”

When the mother circled around again, Clarke leaned over the side, her hips firmly in Lexa’s hands, as she tried to pet the whale. The mother lifted her tail just enough for Clarke’s fingers to graze it, causing her to shriek in joy.

“I touched the whale!” Clarke shouted as Lexa hauled her up again.

Suddenly, the captain’s radio came to life. The crew started moving quickly, securing ropes and motioning for Clarke and Lexa to sit down again. Minutes later, the boat was speeding away from the humpbacks.

“Is something wrong?” Clarke asked, tucking herself into Lexa’s side.

For a second, Lexa watched the captain and his crew. She shook her head and responded, “They’re smiling. Like they’re excited about something.”

Minutes later, their boat came to a stop alongside another boat filled with tourists. The two captains talked rapidly, each pointing and gesturing.

Then they were off again.

Another fifteen or so minutes passed when the captain gave a happy sort of shout and clapped his hands.

He approached the front of the boat, waving for Clarke and Lexa to follow him. When they stood next to him, he grinned and pointed dead ahead.

It took them a minute or so to see what he was pointing at.

And then…

“Holy crow…” Lexa breathed out, her eyes widening.

Clarke was bouncing on the balls of her feet, her hands grasping the rail of the boat tightly. She only settled when Lexa’s hands found her hips again.

“It’s a blue whale,” Lexa said, her voice absolutely teeming with wonder and amazement.

Just off in the distance, moving closer by the second, was a blue whale. The top of its head just poking above the surface as a burst of air and water came through its blowhole.

“Lexa,” Clarke whispered, her hand looping through Lexa’s arm and pulling her closer. “Lex, that’s a blue whale!”

“I see it, love!” Lexa laughed and nodded.

For a while, they idled at sea, watching the majestic animal slicing through the water. Only when the wake of the creature disappears from view does the captain bring the engines back to life and head back to the harbor.

****

It seemed like their week had flown by, Clarke felt like she and Lexa had been anywhere and everywhere on the island. They’d been to touristy places and places off the beaten trail.

She was exhausted in the best way possible.

“Last night,” Lexa murmured as they drove to their last fancy hotel. She raised Clarke’s hand to her lips, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. “Have you enjoyed the trip?”

Clarke nodded, leaning over and placing her head on Lexa’s shoulder. She yawned, fighting the fatigue of the week.

“I know I made you get up early but this last place is supposed to have some really pretty trials I wanted to hike.”

Groaning, Clarke shook her head, turning her head so her eyes were pressed to Lexa’s shoulder.

“You can handle a short hike, love.”

“Fine. But I get to take the longest hottest bath ever tonight and you can’t complain.”

Lexa pressed another kiss to Clarke’s fingers. “Deal.”

They arrived at their hotel minutes later. A modern looking building surrounded by green hills. A bellboy came outside immediately to help unload their baggage. The entire time, he talked up the place.

“The trails are beautiful this time of year. And the springs! There are none better in the area!” The boy prattled on. He smiled at Lexa before turning to Clarke. “I’m sure we will have all that you require to enjoy your stay.”

When the entered the lobby, Clarke was surprised to find it empty.

“Where are all the people?” She whispered to Lexa.

“I don’t know?” Lexa replied just as quietly. “I got here the same time you did.”

The receptionist signed them in quickly, smiling broadly at Clarke and winking before they headed to their suite.

“Everyone is very friendly here,” Clarke commented as they approached the elevators. “This might just be my favorite hotel of the trip.”

It didn’t take long for Lexa to have Clarke changing into her hiking gear. They were heading toward the trail, with a little picnic basket prepared by the hotel’s chef, within half an hour of their arrival.

They had been on the trail for an hour when Lexa asked a question Clarke hadn’t been expecting.

“Do you believe in soulmates?”

“Yes.”

There was no hesitation in Clarke’s response.

“Do you think there’s a difference between soulmates and life partners?” Lexa questioned further.

Clarke chewed her lip for a second or two before she shrugged. “I don’t think I’ve ever really thought about it. Do you think there’s a difference?”

“I do.” Lexa nodded.

Studying Lexa’s profile as they walked, Clarke shrugged. She wasn’t really sure where this conversation was going. But something in her told her to find out. “What do you think a soulmate is then?”

“I think with a soulmate, you just feel this deep connection. It’s spiritual. Like they’re connected to your soul. There are those stories about humans coming from stardust, you know? And your soulmate is someone who comes from the same star. You feel like you’ve known them forever or in another life.” Lexa glanced over and blushed. She knew Clarke wasn’t used to hearing philosophical ramblings from her. Still, the topic had been on her mind for a while. “Maybe there are flashes of a past life or two thrown in there too. You just click. There’s no need to have that weird adjustment period, you meld and bend together, like you just fit. It’s intense. You can go from being on top of the world to sinking into the pits of despair, all based on your soulmates actions and moods. Maybe there’s even that connection where you can almost feel each other, like you know what emotions are coursing through their veins and what thoughts are dancing around inside their head. Soulmates… they change you. They help you and they love you.”

“Do you think we’re soulmates?” Clarke asked, her eyes studying her wife.

“No,” Lexa replied, pulling Clarke to a stop. She pressed a chaste kiss to her lips and smiled. “I mean, yes, but you’re more.”

Clarke’s brow furrowed. “Explain?”

“You’re my wife. You’re my partner, my life partner. Are you my soulmate too? Yes. But in a different way. You and I, we fit in more ways than a soulmate could. There’s the attraction, not something soulmates always have. We aren’t the exact same as each other, we don’t mirror each other. We balance and we work to fit together. We’ve been together for twenty-four years and I swear I learn new things about you all the time. And I love making memories with you and our family. You’re my best friend. You’re… my wife, Clarke. And yeah, maybe soulmates are real and you are mine. But I’d take knowing you’re my partner in life any day.”

“You’re so gay, Lex.” Clarke teased, pulling her in for a slightly deeper kiss.

Lexa was about to drop the picnic basket and wrap Clarke in her arms when they heard a shout.

They pulled apart, looking around for any signs of other people.

It took a few seconds but then they heard the shouts again.

“Lex?” Clarke said slowly.

“Yeah?”

Clarke turned and hurried toward the shouts. “You want to tell me why I’m hearing our son yell for help in the middle of nowhere in Iceland?”

****

As it turned out, it wasn’t just her son Clarke had to worry about. Although Aden’s position on a square log stuck 200 feet up a crevice in a cliff wasn’t the best introduction to the knowledge that her family had joined them.

“What is he doing?” Clarke demanded as soon as she reached Raven.

“Hey, Clarke,” Raven said slowly. She looked around, her eyes widened with panic. “You see, what had happened was –”

Clarke was shaking her head. “Don’t even start that with me! Tell me someone got a hold of the police or something!”

“Anya is on her way with them right now. Aden just won’t stop screaming.” Raven answered, edging away from Clarke slowly. Her wide brown eyes watched her best friend warily. “Everything’s going to be okay. Don’t worry too much.”

“You let my child climb up a cliff!” Clarke shouted, her finger jerking upwards toward Aden.

“Yeah,” Raven said as she nodded in agreement. “That is true. But that beam has been up there for like, 400 years. Aden was joking around about how that was how the Icelanders sued to do their Crossfit. I didn’t think anyone could make that climb –”

Lexa moved to stand between her sister-in-law and her wife. “It doesn’t matter what happened when, right now, we have to make sure Aden stays calm.”

“You let my fifteen year old son climb a cliff to prove a point?”

“Anya made the climb first!” Raven exclaimed.

“Is that meant to make me feel better?” Clarke demanded.

The next few minutes were spent with Lexa rotating between trying to calm her son and intervening in Clarke’s ongoing argument with Raven. It wasn’t much use. Aden was perfectly fine once his mothers came into view. He’d stop moving and shouting altogether. And Clarke, well Clarke didn’t handle her children being in danger very well. She never had.

When Anya and the local police arrived, Clarke’s hands flew up in the air.

“They have a thirty foot ladder!” She shouted.

“My Icelandic is a little rusty!” Anya snapped back. Before Clarke could round on her and start yelling, Anya shook her head and held up her hand. “We’re taking it to the top of the cliff. We’ll use it as a stabilizer so I can be lowered down to Aden with a harness. Just wait here. We’ll be back in a little while.”

There was a quick conversation between Lexa and Clarke before Lexa took off with her sister. If there was anyone in the world Clarke was going to trust to get her son out of the situation relatively unharmed, it was Lexa.

****

Anya’s version of ‘a little while’ ended up being three hours.

Three hours of Clarke and Raven standing as still as statues, huddled together at the base of the cliff.

Three hours of Lexa and Anya trying, and mostly failing, at communicating with the handful of people who showed up to help.

Three hours of Aden sitting on a log jammed into a crevice on a cliff.

It was mid-afternoon by the time Aden was safely on the ground with his mothers again. The group of tourists gladly accepted a ride back to the hotel from the locals, none of them overly eager to hike back.

It wasn’t until they reached the hotel that Clarke found herself alone with her wife again. Raven and Anya had insisted on taking Aden back to their suite with them.

“You want to explain all this to me?” Clarke asked as soon as their door closed behind them. She sidled up to her wife, eyes narrowed and brows drawn together. “You want to tell me what the hell is happening?”

“I want to take a shower and see about a massage,” Lexa answered honestly. She held out a hand as she backed away, hoping her wife would join her.

Clarke stood her ground. “Tell me what the hell is going on!”

“I’ll explain after my shower.” Lexa responded. She waved her hand, urging Clarke to come with her. “Come give me a massage. I’ll explain everything in a little while.”

“You and your sister seem to have a very different opinion on what ‘a little while’ means compared to me, Lexa Griffin!”

“I can’t hear you over the sound of my screaming muscles, Clarke Woods!” Lexa teased.

In the end, it was the smile and the wink Lexa send her way that had Clarke chasing her into the bathroom. Yes, she was very curious about her son and sisters-in-law’s appearance. But She knew Lexa had everything under control.

By the time they made it out of the shower, Lexa was hurrying Clarke through getting dressed and putting her make-up on.

“First, I’m going too fast,” Clarke grumbled as she applied her mascara, “and now I’m not moving fast enough. What is going on?”

“Just hurry up and come with me!” Lexa replied. She was standing by the door, bouncing on the balls of her feet and grinning like a kid on Christmas morning.

With one last flick of the brush, and one last eye roll, Clarke stood up and straightened her dress. “I don’t see why I had to get all dressed up. It’s just dinner. I’m assuming Aden, Logan, and Fallon will be there? With Raven and Anya?”

“Just wait and see!”

“Hurry up and wait. Hurry up and wait.” Clarke muttered as she walked beside her giddy wife.

Within minutes, they were at the entrance to the banquet hall. Lexa’s smile was stretched wider than Clarke could recall ever seeing it.

Before Clarke could ask her any more questions, Lexa threw open the doors and stepped back.

“What the…” Clarke whispered as she stepped into the room.

Her parents were sitting with her daughter, Logan and Fallon, while Lexa’s parents looked like they were giving Anya a hard time about something. Looking at the table closest to her, she could see name cards. Raven, Octavia, Lincoln, Monty, Harper, Luna… all their friends from childhood to high school to university and beyond.

There had to be close to 100 seats in the room.

“What’s going on?” Clarke whispered, suddenly happy no one had noticed her entrance.

“When we got married, you gave up your dream wedding for me.”

Shaking her head, Clarke whirled around to hurry Lexa backward, out of the room.

“I did not!” She insisted.

“Clarke, my love.” Lexa cupped her face, pulling her in for a kiss. She brushed her nose against her wife’s before she said, “You did.”

“No.”

Lexa laughed, loosely wrapping her arms around Clarke’s waist. “It’s okay to admit our first wedding wasn’t exactly what you wanted. It wasn’t what I wanted either. I wanted to give you the destination wedding of your dreams. You never wanted to have our wedding back in Arkadia, surrounded by all those people we didn’t really care about. You wanted you and me and our close friends and our family.”

“Lex…”

“Well, It may have taken me a good, long while,” Lexa pecked at her lips, “But I’ve done it. I know it’s a little bigger than you wanted when you were twenty-two, but I figured we could add some names to the guest list.”

Clarke glanced over her shoulder. The occupants of the room were all turned toward them, staring.

“This is our rehearsal dinner.” Lexa whispered, her breath tickling Clarke’s cheek. “We’ll walk through the ceremony, which will be about this time tomorrow night, after the sun goes down and the stars are out and then we’ll head off to bed.”

Narrowing her eyes, Clarke turned back to Lexa quickly. “You know I can’t sleep without you.”

“I’m going to room with Aden. Logan and Fallon wanted to be with you.” Lexa laughed.

She’d known that part wouldn’t be Clarke’s favorite. Neither one of them slept well without the other anymore.

But… traditions.

“So let’s go walk through this thing. And then eat.”

“I don’t have a dress.” Clarke pointed out.

Lexa scoffed and shook her head. “Love, Raven had nearly two dozen dresses shipped over for you to pick from. I’m positive you’ll find a dress. And a wrap too, it’ll be chilly tomorrow.”

“We’re really doing this?” Clarke asked, her smiling growing by the millisecond.

“We are.”

****

The next day flew by too quickly for Clarke. Luna, their friend who just happened to be a professional photographer, was trailing her everywhere, snapping pictures left and right as Clarke prepared for her surprise wedding. Raven and Octavia helped her pick out a dress.

She loved it even more than the first dress she wore!

By the time the sun was setting, Clarke was completely dolled up and decked out. She was wearing a beautiful necklace her mother loaned her, a bracelet that belonged to Lexa’s grandmother, and a blue garter. She had everything she needed.

Except Lexa.

Since their first wedding, they’d been together nearly all the time. She wasn’t used to not being able to at least shoot her wife a text message. As she stood in her suite with her daughters and her friends, she stared out the window, willing the stars to come early.

“It’s almost time to go, Mom,” Logan, their twelve-year-old daughter, said. She tugged a little on her dress, a beautiful navy blue dress that brought out her blue eyes and chestnut hair.

“There’s still time for you to change into that little suit Mama got for you, Lo.” Clarke bent to press a kiss to her cheek.

Shaking her head, Logan smiled. “I don’t want to ruin your pictures.”

“The only way you’ll ruin my pictures is if you aren’t smiling with joy!” Clarke replied. She nudged Logan back, toward the bedroom where the suit was hanging. “Go change real quick. I’ll help you with the bowtie.”

Thankfully, that task kept Clarke busy until it was time to head down to the ceremony. She held onto Logan and Fallon’s hands as she walked, enjoying the laughter her daughter always caused.

And then, her dad was standing before her. His pride was shining from his eyes as he shooed the girls down the aisle.

“I’m so happy Lexa was able to pull this off for you,” Jake said, kissing Clarke’s cheeks. “She’s been planning it for a couple of years. She was sure you knew.”

“I didn’t have a clue!”

“I know. And that’s awesome!”

The bridal march started, beckoning Clarke down the aisle.

It felt like she blinked and she was standing before Lexa.

“You look beautiful,” Clarke said, her eyes tracing the simple white gown Lexa as wearing.

“To match my beautiful bride,” Lexa responded, winking at her wife.

“Can I start now?” Raven asked, leaning forward so she was between the two of them. When they didn’t say otherwise, she nodded and said, “Thank you.”

Lexa shot her a glare. “Stick to the script, Raven.”

“Dearly beloved! We are gathered here today to –” Raven started dramatically. When Lexa stomped on her foot, Raven danced to the side. “Stop that!”

“The script.” Lexa reminded her.

Sticking out her tongue, raven started again. “Friends and family of the Griffin-Woodseseses. Thank you for being here with Lexa and Clarke. Neither one of them wants a long and drawn out ceremony tonight. They simply wish to reaffirm their love and their vows before those who mean the most to them.”

“And Bellamy!” Octavia shouted from the front row.

“Hey!” He objected from his seat behind her.

Raven shrugged. “We were all thinking it. O’s just brave enough to say it.”

“Get on with it,” Lexa bit out.

“Right,” Raven clapped her hands together loudly. “Lexa has prepared her vows so she’s going to start while Clarke panics and tries to think of something pretty to say that doesn’t have anything to do with Lexa’s ass.”

Another glare was shot at Raven before Lexa cleared her throat. She met Clarke’s eyes and smiled softly, a smile that had always belonged to Clarke alone. Reaching forward, Lexa took Clarke’s hands.

“Love, you have been my rock for all these years. Through heavy caseloads, the politics of my job, the ups and downs of my work, you’ve been there. You’ve helped me create and birth and raise three beautiful children, and you’ve been the kind of mother to them I always knew you’d be. Yes, we’ve had our rocky points, we’ve said our share of angry words, but, even when we go to bed angry, you’re right there in the morning, making sure I’ve got everything I could need.” Lexa’s eyes slowly filled with tears. When the first one fell, her chin wobbled, but she carried on. “You are the sun in my sky, Clarke. You always tell me no one is perfect, and that’s true. No one is. But you are perfect for me. Your imperfections make you, you. And I thank whatever higher power there may be out there that I get to call you mine every day.”

“Lex,” Clarke said with a sniffle.

Raven leaned between them again. She nudged Clarke with her shoulder before saying, “We’re going to give Clarke a moment or two to collect herself. We’ll see if she can top that.”

“Go away,” Lexa said from between her teeth.

“Lexa Griffin.” Clarke started, her eyes made bluer by her tears. “When we met all those years ago, I don’t think anyone could have convinced us we’d end up here today. We’d have laughed, maybe even given it a spare thought or two, but… No. We wouldn’t have seen this coming. You are my stoic love. You let me beat against your walls, pushing and pulling and generally causing chaos, before you wrap me in your arms and tell me everything will work out. When I lose a patient I knew I could save, you let me cry as if I’ve lost a loved one. When I save someone we all thought couldn’t be saved, you let me celebrate my victory. When we talked about kids, the fear I saw in your eyes made my heart clench. But then our babies came along and you… you took to motherhood faster than I’ve ever seen you take to anything. I had to fight you just to change a diaper! So you, Lexa Griffin, you and your arms are my home, my safe haven, my port of harbor in the storm. And I’m eternally grateful you are mine.”

Raven waited a beat, wanting to be sure Clarke had finished, then she said loudly, “This is really gay.”

“Reyes!” Lexa snapped.

“It’s Reyes-Woods,” Raven reminded her.

Lexa muttered under her breath at that. The only bit Clarke caught was something about a volcano and ‘throw her in’.

Clarke squeezed Lexa’s hands and shook her head. “Let her be.”

“Yeah. You picked me for this job. I do this my way!” Raven said, poking Lexa’s shoulder. “You have the rings?”

“Aden?” Lexa turned to their son, holding out her hand.

When she turned back around, Lexa handed a ring to Clarke. “I know you didn’t get to pick this out, but it matches yours.”

It was a beautiful platinum band with diamonds all around it. It would match perfectly with Clarke’s wedding band and engagement rings.

Before Clarke knew what was happening, the rings were exchanged and they shared their second first kiss.

Then, they were in the banquet hall, dancing along to the music Lincoln was selecting from Monty’s DJ set-up. Clarke and Lexa were on the floor, dancing with their children, heads tossed back with laughter.

“I can’t believe this is our last night here!” Clarke shouted just loud enough to be heard.

“I didn’t tell you?” Lexa asked. Clarke shook her head. “I arranged for us both to have another two weeks off. We’ll stay in Iceland for a few more days and then we’re off to Ireland and Scotland!”

Clarke gasped, pulling Lexa to a stop. “Really?”

“I’m really just hoping we’ll get to see the Northern Lights before we go. It’s supposed to be a great time of year to see them.” Lexa explained. She accepted the kiss Clarke gave her eagerly. “The hotel staff will even come and wake us up if they show up. So we don’t have to stay up all night waiting.”

“That’s really a good plan,” Clarke whispered in her wife’s ear. She bit her earlobe gently before she added, “Because I have a few surprises of my own waiting for you in our room, Lexa Griffin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed!! And (again) Happy B-Day, my friend!!
> 
> As always, feel free to drop me a line (or a prompt) here or on [Tumblr](https://imaginaryhistorianme.tumblr.com/)


End file.
